Various virtual and augmented reality systems generate three dimensional images from a viewer's perspective. As the viewer's perspective changes, scaling and placement of objects of three dimensional images change. However, many of these systems are fixed focus and fail to accommodate the viewer's current focal distance to an object of the three dimensional image or the real world in which the three dimensional images are projected. Accordingly, these systems lack accuracy with respect to scaling and placement of objects of the three dimensional images.